My Cutie Pie
by KiddoisMe
Summary: Kim Jaejoong anak lelaki berumur 16 tahun yang manja jatuh cinta pada senior hyungnya bernam Jung Yunho yang berumur 5 tahun lebih tua darinya? Akankah Jaejong merubah sikapnya yang manja setelah dekat dengan Yunho? Bad at summary T T baca and review ne
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Cutie Pie**

**Author : KiddoisMe**

**Pairing(s) : YunJae ~ Slight!YooSu**

**Genre : Fluff (?) Romance**

**Length : Three-shots (?)**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and others**

**Warning : Yaoi ( boyxboy ), typo(s), crack fluff :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own all of the cast /sadly/ but I own Jaejoong's bear /slaps/ Jk, I just own the plot and the story ~**

Enjoy ^^~

Pagi hari yang dingin di kota Seoul, matahari masih malas untuk menunjukkan diri. Dinginnya kota Seoul membuat seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong malas untuk keluar dari hangatnya selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

'tok tok tok'

"Jaejoong-ah,"

"..."

'tok tok tok'

"Jaejoong-ah,"

"..."

'TOK TOK TOK'

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG! BANGUN ATAU TIDAK AKAN KU ANTAR KAU KE SEKOLAH!"

Namja yang sedang memarahi si 'putri tidur' itu adalah kakak kandung dari Jaejoong yang bernama Kim Junsu. Jarak umur mereka berbeda 3 tahun, Jaejoong berumur 16 tahun sedangkan Junsu berumur 19 tahun.

'ceklek' Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata setengah tertutup sehingga dia tidak sadar betapa kesalnya muka hyung-nya yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau akan segera mandi atau tidak?" terdengar nada menantang dari suara Junsu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil handuknya untuk mandi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ayo cepat makan sarapan kalian! Aish, selalu saja seperti ini setiap hari,"

"Salahkan 'baby' mu itu umma, dia selalu membuatku kesal setiap pagi, " Junsu memajukan bibir bawahnya yang langsung mendapat cubitan gemas dari ummanya.

"Maafkan adikmu Junsu-ah, mungkin dia kelelahan sehingga bangunnya telat. Benar kan baby?" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu yang membuat ummanya gemas, ditambah dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan membuat ummanya semakin gemas.

Junsu semakin cemberut melihat ummanya yang membela adiknya. Apakah Jaejoong selalu lelah setiap hari, pikir Junsu. Pfft, percuma Junsu mengadu pada ummanya, dia tidak akan menyalahkan Jaejoong.

"Kami berangkat~" seru Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Ne, hati-hati baby-ah Junsu-ah. Jangan lewatkan makan siang kalian arra!"

"Ne~"

"Hyung, apa kau bisa mejemputku hari ini?"

"Molla," Junsu menjawab seadanya dan tetap fokus pada jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy-eyes nya dan mem-poutkan bibirnya yang membuat semua orang akan luluh kepadanya.

Junsu melirik pada Jaejoong, dia sudah tahu adiknya akan mengeluarkan jurus 'pamungkas' nya jika Junsu marah padanya. Junsu menghela napas dan kembali fokus ke jalan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eum, aku tidak marah padamu" jawaban Junsu membuat Junsu mendapat pelukan manja dari adiknya.

Jaejoong memang sudah berumur 16 tahun, anak lelaki seumurannya seharusnya sudah mandiri dan tentu saja tidak manja seperti Jaejoong. Tetapi inilah Kim jaejoong, Junsu sebagai kakaknya sudah berusaha untuk membuat Jaejoong tidak manja lagi, tetapi hasilnya nol besar.

"Apa hyung akan menjemputku?"

"Akan hyung kabari lagi nanti, hati-hati dan belajar yang benar" ucap Junsu sambil mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ne hyung,"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya, melihat teman-temannya sangatlah berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong malah terlihat seperti teman perempuannya. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Baby~"

"Ngghh, Yoochun-ah hilangkanlah habitmu menciumku di depan umum!" Junsu sedikit berbisik sambil memukul dada namja chingunya itu pelan.

"Aish, why? Apakah salah jika aku mencium nama chinguku sendiri?" Yoochun menjauh dari Junsu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku tetap canggung untuk melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini," kata Junsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, it's okay honey. Ayo, hari ini kita di kelas yang sama kan?"

"Eum," Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan menuju kelas pertama mereka.

Yoochun dan Junsu memang belum lama berpacaran, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya Yoochun tinggal di Amerika tetapi ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di Korea. Awalnya Yoochun suka sekali menggoda Junsu dan Junsu hanya lari menjauhinya karena malu, lama kelamaan tumbuhlah rasa cinta diantara mereka.

-at kantin-

"Hari ini aku harus menjemput Jaejoong,"

"Huh, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan. Orang tua Yunho hyung baru saja membuka restaurant. Dan dia bilang dia akan memberiku diskon,"

"Hmmm, Jinjja? Dia tidak memberi tahuku" Yoochun mengangguk meng-iya kan.

"Aku tentu saja mau, tapi aku harus menjemput Jaejoong hari ini,"

"Ya, kenapa kita tidak sekalian mengajak baby-mu saja?" tanya Yoochun atusias.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu setelah kelas terakhir kita jemput dia dulu"

"Okie~" jawab Yoochun sambil mengecup bibir Junsu sekilas yang langsung mendaptkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di lengannya oleh Junsu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Oi Jaejong, mau kuantar pulang?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia menolak.

Yang mengajak Jaejoong tadi adalah kakak kelasnya yang sudah lumayan lama menyukai Jaejoong, namanya adalah Choi Jonghoon. Jonghoon sudah pernah bahkan sering menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong selalu mengatakan bahwa Jonghoon bukanlah tipe idealnya. Saat ditanya tentang seperti apa tipe idealnya, Jaejoong tidak akan menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas cintaku kan?"

Muka Jaejoong memerah, dia paling tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti ini rasanya ingin menangis.

'din din'

Jaejoong langsung melihat ke arah mobil yang mengklaksoninya.

"Hyungku sudah menjemput. A-aku pu-pulang duluan Jonghoon sunbae," Jaejoong segera berlari menuju mobil hyungnya.

"Ne, hati-hati Jaejoong-ah" jawab Jonghoon sedikit berteriak karena Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mendapatkanmu Jaejoong-ah,"

"Siapa dia Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Seniorku," jawab Jaejoongg pendek.

"Ah."

Keadaan di dalam mobil tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sepi sampai akhirnya Yoochun berbicara.

"Jaejoong baby, aku akan mentraktirmu makan hari ini,"

"Jinjja?" jawab Jaejoong semangat.

"Eum, dan akan kuperkenalkan kau pada seniorku,"

"Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada hyungmu. Mukanya sangat merah saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya,"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat Junsu yang sedang memukuli lengan Yoochun. Calon kakak iparnya ini sangat senang menggoda hyungnya.

'tring tring'

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat Yoochun membuka pintu restaurant.

"Dimana Yunho hyung?" pikirnya.

"Kau coba telfon dia saja," saran Junsu yang langsung disetujui Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah,"

"Oh, Yunho hyung!" Yoochun menyimpan kembali handphonenya dan melambaikan tangannya pada namja yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti datang dengan Junsu dan oh, dia...?"

"Adikku, Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong-ah dia senior hyung dan Yoochun namanya Jung Yunho,"

"Hello Jaejoong, namaku Jung Yunho" Yunho memberikan senyum manis pada Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"..."

"Errr, Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho kebingungan dengan Jaejoong yang tidak meresponnya.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong, apakah umma mengajarkanmu tidak sopan seperti itu?"

"..."

"..."

"His my type,"

~TBC~

Hello, ini fic pertamaku jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek T_T aku sangat membutuhkan komen dari kalian. Oh iya, ini fic asli imajinasiku ya bukan hasil plagiat xoxoxo~ jadi kalau ada kesamaan plot mungkin itu kebetulan.

Mau tau chapter berikutnya? Review pwease


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Cutie Pie**

**Author : KiddoisMe**

**Pairing(s) : YunJae ~ Slight!YooSu**

**Genre : AU, Fluff (?), Romance**

**Length : Three-shots (?)**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and others**

**Warning : Yaoi ( boyxboy ), typo(s), crack fluff :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own all of the cast /sadly/ but I own Jaejoong's bear /slaps/ Jk, I just own the plot and the story ~**

**A/N : Thanks banget buat yangpentingreview karena udah ngoreksi. Aku mau nulis 'he's my type' kenapa jadi 'his my type' lol bodohnya aku ~ terimakasih banyak atas kritiknya /bow/**

**Enjoy ^^**

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang menonton tv, mukanya terlihat sangat serius padahal dia hanya sedang menonton pororo.

"Hi baby,"

"Ne hyung?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"Serius sekali. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.. emmm.. soal kejadian di restaurant Yunho hyung tadi," seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mianhe hyung,"

"Eh? Aku tidak memintamu minta maaf kan?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Eum, tapi.. aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dan seketika terdengar suara isakan.

"Hey hey, mengapa kau menangis? Aku hanya ingin bertanya Jaejoong-ah," Junsu mengusap punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan.

Junsu bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya tadi. Setelah Jaejoong mengaku bahwa Yunho adalah tipenya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merengek meminta pulang pada Junsu. Awalnya Junsu ingin menolak dan memarahi Jaejoong saat itu juga, namun akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan kedua mata besarnya yang mulai berair.

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Yunho atas kelakuan Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat bengong dan bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong, tetapi setelah melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang membungkuk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali, namja tampan ini pun tersadar lalu menjawab 'gwaenchana,' sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Junsu benar-benar penasaran pada Jaejoong, dia bilang Yunho adalah tipe idealnya tetapi dia langsung merengek ingin pulang.

Junsu masih mengusap punggung Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Setelah agak lama, Jaejoong mulai tenang dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi.. Yunho hyung adalah, emm.. tipemu?" tanya Junsu sedikit berhati-hati.

"Eum," Jaejoong mengangguk meng-iya kan.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu hyung tentang tipe idealmu," Junsu pura-pura ngambek dan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil lalu mencium pipi Junsu. "Kau ingin tahu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya.

"Tentu saja, kau mengatakan bahwa Yunho hyung adalah tipe idealmu memang seperti apa tipe idealmu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?"

"Seperti.. Yunho hyung," Junsu menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Maksudku, seperti apa tipe idealmu... emmm... maksudku, yang ada di pikiranmu selama ini sebelum bertemu dengan Yunho hyung?" Jaejoong mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan Junsu kali ini.

"Aku ingin dia memiliki wajah yang kecil, tatapan mata yang seperti elang, bibir yang lucu dan sexy, dan dia harus mempunyai tahi lalat diatas bibirnya,"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong aneh, "Apakah kau sedang membicarakan Yunho hyung?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. ah, dan dia harus lebih tinggi dariku dan lebih tua dariku"

Junsu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ah hyung, aku pernah menggambar tipe idealku. Sebentar," Jaejoong bergegas meninggalkan Junsu yang memberikkannya senyum penuh kebingungan.

"Taraaaaa~"

Junsu membulatkan matanya setelah melihat gambar Jaejoong. Apakah yang Jaejoong gambar ini adalah Yunho hyung, pikirnya.

"Apakah itu jelek?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat ekspresi wajah hyungnya itu.

"Ah, a-anio. Tetapi.. "

"Tetapi apa?"

"Apakah yang kau gambar ini adalah Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Aish hyung, apa kau bercanda? Aku menggambar ini sudah lama, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Yunho hyung" jawab Jaejoong lalu mengambil kertas gambar yang masih dipegang Junsu.

"Jinjja?"

"Eum," Jaejoong mengangguk dan meninggalkan Junsu yang sedang memasang wajah bingung.

:::::

"Hati-hati hyung," Jaejoong mengecup pipi Junsu.

"Ne, belajar yang benar"

"Pasti~" jawab Jaejoong lucu.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Changmin, teman dekatnya yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Changmin adalah teman dekat Jaejoong, bahkan Junsu sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Diantar oleh Junsu hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Yup,"

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemmu dengan Junsu hyung dan ummamu. Haah~ aku merindukan masakan bibi Kim," Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin pelan.

"Selalu saja makanan yang kau bahas," Changmin hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih.

"Ayo masuk," Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin setelah mendengar bel sudah berbunyi.

:::::

"Kau telat lagi baby," Yoochun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir kau terlihat lucu saat mem-poutkan bibirmu itu?" Junsu memukul kepala Yoochun pelan.

"Jahaaaaat~"

"Hentikan Park Yoochun, itu membuatmu terlihat semakin jelek tahu"

"Yah, Kim Junsu" Yoochun menggelitik Junsu dan Junsu hanya tertawa kegelian.

"Oi, Junsu-ah" Junsu dan Yoochun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Yunho hyung," Junsu melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Anu.. emm, bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Jaejoong?" Yunho memberikan sebuah kupon pada Junsu. "Itu adalah kupon untuk makan gratis di restaurantku.. kau tahu.. aku ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong"

"Wae?" Junsu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku membuatnya ingin menangis. Mungkin dia takut padaku," jawab Yunho.

"Yunho hyung," kata Junsu. "Dia tidak takut padamu, hanya saja.. emm, apakah kau tidak mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan sebelum dia merengek meminta pulang?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, kau adalah tipenya.. tipe idealnya"

"Mwo?" Yunho membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku akan memberikan kupon ini pada Jaejoong, dan biarkan Jaejoong yang menjelaskan soal ini."

"Baiklah, kalu begitu aku pergi dulu Junsu-ah,"

"Ne hyung," Junsu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kau terlihat sangat senang," tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Anio, hanya saja.. Yunho hyung yang berkeringat, membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy" kata Junsu sambil membayangkannya.

"YAAAAA! KIM JUNSUUUUUU! APA AKU KURANG SEXY HUH?" Yoochun membuka satu kancing kemejanya. "Lihat, aku lebih sexy darinya kan?"

Junsu tertawa melihat tingkah konyol namja chingunya ini. "Kau tidak sexy, tapi konyol" sebelum Yoochun protes Junsu mengecup bibir Yoochun dan berkata, "Tapi aku mencintaimu,"

:::::

"Jaejoong-ah,"

"Ah, Jonghoon sunbae" Jaejoong membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Jonghoon hyung," kata Jonghoon sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ada apa Jonghoon, h-hyung?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton di bioskop, bagaimana kau mau?"

"Emm, sekarang?"

"Yup, tepatnya pulang sekolah"

Jaejoong berpikir apakah dia harus menerimanya atau tidak. Jonghoon sangat menikmati pemandangan sepeti ini, Jaejoong terlihat sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jonghoon sekali lagi.

"Aku.. tidak bisa. Emm, aku ada janji" jawab Jaejoong.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Jonghoon penasaran.

"Dengan.. Yunho hyung? Ya, dengan Yunho hyung"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jonghoon dengan nada tidak suka. Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa Jonghoon tidak suka saat Jaejoong menyebut nama namja lain yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Dia adalah.. pangeranku,"

"..."

"Emm, Jonghoon hyung aku pergi dulu." Jaejoong membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Jonghoon yang memasang wajah kesal dan bingung.

:::::

"Aku pulang,"

"Ah, baby umma sudah pulang. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, umma membuatkanmu puding"

"Ne umma," Jaejoong bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat melihat Junsu sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah pulang. Kenapa kau tidak meminta hyung untuk menjemputmu?"

"Changmin mengajakku pulang bersama. Kau sedang apa disini hyung?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini," jawab Junsu sambil memperlihatkan kupon yang Yunho berikan tadi.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini, kupon untuk makan gratis di restaurant Yunho hyung"

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Dengar Jaejoong," Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong. "Yunho hyung pikir kau takut padanya, dan hal itu membuatku merasa tidak enak pada Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung memberikan ini padaku, dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu. Kau harus jelaskan padanya bahwa dia salah paham, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengambil kupon itu ragu, "Kapan aku harus datang ke restaurantnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kapan saja, tetapi Yunho hyung berharap bisa bertemu denganmu besok" jawab Junsu sedikit berbohong.

"Baiklah,"

"Apa kau senang akan bertemu dengan pangeran idealmu lagi?" tanya Junsu menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku sangat senang" jawab Jaejoong gembira.

"Junsu~ Jaejoong~ pudingnya sudah siap,"

"Ne umma, kita akan segera kesana" jawab Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

:::::

Pagi ini Junsu berangkat lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Karena ummanya ingin mengantar Jaejoong ke sekolah, dan itu sangat menguntungkan untuk Junsu.

Hari ini Junsu ingin memberitahu Yunho kalau Jaejoong tidak masalah jika harus bertemu dengannya hari ini. Junsu berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Yunho berlatih dance, setiap pagi Yunho akan berlatih dance sebelum memulai aktifitas lain di kampus.

Terdengar beat hip hop yang menghentak-hentak, membuat Junsu ingin ikut menggoyangkan badannya. Junsu mengintip ke dalam ruangan dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, terlihat Yunho yang sedang menari dengan penuh energi.

'tok tok tok'

"Yunho hyung," panggil Junsu sedikit berteriak.

"Oh, Junsu-ah" Yunho mematikan lagunya dan menghampiri Junsu.

"Ada apa Junsu-ah, eh? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat merah," Yunho menyentuh dahi Junsu dengan punggung tangannya.

Bagaiman wajah Junsu tidak memerah, Yunho terlihat sangat hot. Karena keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, t-shirt jenis v-neck yang Yunho pakai menjadi basah dan menjadi sangat menempel pada badan Yunho, Junsu bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Yunho dengan jelas. (A/N : Dapet gambarannya gak? Kalau nggak silahkan berimajinasi sendiri xD)

"Anio.. hyung, Jaejoong bilang dia mau bertemu denganmu hari ini" kata Junsu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus.. eh, bolehkan aku mejemput Jaejoong setelah dia pulang sekolah?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Errr, tentu.. tentu saja boleh. Hyung kau bisa menjemputnya pukul 2 nanti, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung"

"E-eh, Junsu-ah." Yunho menatap Junsu yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya dengan bingung.

Jangan salah paham, Junsu tidak jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Hanya saja, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona melihat Yunho seperti itu?

:::::

"Kau belum dijemput Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Changmin yang melihat temannya masih menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Belum, padahal Junsu hyung bilang dia akan mejemputku."

"Mungkin dia agak telat. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ne."

"Ne, hati-hati Changmin-ah" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin yang sudah pergi berlari menuju mobil appanya.

"Junsu hyung lama sekali," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

'din din'

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mobil audi di dekatnya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah,"

"O-omo, Yunho... Yunho hyung, se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong kaget melihat kedatangan Yunho.

"Menjemputmu, Junsu bilang padaku kau bisa bertemu denganku hari ini. Jadi agar tidak merepotkan Junsu aku yang menjemputmu,"

Jaejoong masih berdiri menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah. Lihatlah wajahnya sangat sempurna, batin Jaejoong.

"Aish, Jaejoong-ah. Kau mau masuk apa tidak?" tanya Yunho.

"Emm.. n-ne.. emm, baiklah"

Jaejoong duduk dengan canggung. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong duduk berdampingan dengan pangeran idealnya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke restauranku?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Kau yakin tidak ingin ke suatu tempat?" kali ini Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin makan es krim,"

"Eeeh, tadi kau bilang tidak dan menggelengkan kepalamu" Yunho tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat"

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho dari samping. Rahangnya yang tegas terlihat sangat serasi dengan lehernya yang jenjang. Bibirnyanya yang berbentuk hati terlihat sangat lucu juga sexy dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Err.. apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Anio"

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong saat mereka sampai di depan kasir.

"Apa saja," Jaejoong menjawab malu-malu.

Sepertinya Jaejoong masih malu-malu dengannya, pikir Yunho.

"Apa kau mau es krim spaghetti yang ini?" Yunho menunjukkan es krim yang ada di daftar menu. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong sehingga membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah.

"Eum," Jaejoong mengangguk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Yunho khawatir, tetapi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kami pesan yang ini 2"

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di tempat duduk dekat jendela. Wajah Jaejoong merah sangat dan matanya pun berair, dan Yunho pun mulai panik melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang Jaejoong-ah? Aku akan antar kau pulang," Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata dari mata besarnya.

"Ti-tidak," Jaejoong menjawab ditengah isakannya.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Kau.. kau.. k-kau begitu tampan. Kau adalah tipe idealku, dan... dan kau mengajakku untuk makan es krim, dan itu membuatku sangat senang dan..."

"Aku mengerti," Yunho memotong pembicaraan Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Ah, es krimnya sudah sampai"Jaejoong segera menghapus air matanya.

"Terimakasih," Yunho tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan es krim mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah," panggil Yunho

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong sambi memakan es krimnya.

"Memang tipe idealmu seperti apa?" pertanyaan ini lagi, pikir Jaejoong.

"Sebentar," kata Jaejoong dan mulai mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Ini," Jaejoong memperlihatkan gambar yang pernah dia perlihatkan pada Junsu.

"Apa ini, oh?" Yunho terlihat kaget saat melihat gambar yang Jaejoong berikan.

"Apa gamabaranku jelek? Junsu hyung juga memberikan ekspresi seperti itu saat melihat gambarku" Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Anio, hanya saja. Mengapa wajahnya terlihat sepertiku?"

"Junsu hyung juga mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi aku menggambarnya sudah lama, sebelum bertemu denganmu" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum yang menurut Jaejoong sangat manis.

"Eum," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk lucu.

"Emm, Jaejoong. Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu," pinta Yunho dengan senyumnya yang tidak hilang menghiasi wajahnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu dengan menceritakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing, Jaejoong terlihat bahagia dan tidak malu-malu lagi. Yunho mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dari awal hingga akhir dan sesekali tertawa karena kelucuan Jaejoong.

"Terimaksih atas es krimnya hyung," kata Jaejoong sebelum turun dari mobil Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bolehkah aku mengajakmu pergi lagi lain kali?" Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku masuk dulu hyung," Jaejoong membungkukan badannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Masih terpikir dalam benak Yunho tentang gambar Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong bilang itu adalah gamabaran tipe idealnya, tetapi mengapa wajahnya mirip dengan Yunho. Apakah ini yang disebut 'fate' ?

~TBC~

**Chapter ini lumayan panjang kan? Hehehe ~ maaf aku gak bisa balas review nya satu-satu. Makasih sebesar-besarnya yang udah ngoreksi plus ngasih saran, aku jadi dapet masukan yang berguna /bows/**

**Review? ^^**


End file.
